Follow me
by Chibi-Onigiri
Summary: Estávamos conectados de alguma forma e era tão intenso que todo o resto era segundo plano." Fluffy detected


**Os personagens pertencem ao tio Kishimoto. E tenho dito.**

**N.A.:Fic de V-day. Com duas semanas de atraso. Ficou enooorme... Acho que me empolguei um pouco. Pois bem, crianças lindas, estou tentando vencer o bloqueio cristivo, deixem reviews, por favor.**

-----------

Follow me

Sempre odiei essa época do ano. Não sempre, mas pelo menos desde que descobri não conseguimos viver sem mulheres.

14 de fevereiro, dia dos namorados.

Estou sozinho novamente. Acho que sou o único da escola sem um par para o baile. Sasuke e Sakura me dão algum apoio não se agarrando na minha frente. Isso evita que eu fique constrangido, mas não evita que todos me olhem torto. _Olha lá o único idiota sozinho no dia dos namorados._ E as tentativas dos meus amigos de me tentar arranjar uma garota só me deixam com a sensação de fracasso ainda mais forte.

- Ei Naruto, vamos comer. – Choji disse se aproximando de mim e puxando uma menina alta e de cabelos ondulados pela mão. Ótimo, até o gordinho simpático tinha uma namorada!

- Ahn não. Obrigado... Talvez Saku... – olhei para o lado para saber se Sakura ou o teme queriam alguma coisa, mas eles não estavam lá. Tinha fugido de mim _de novo_. Malditos.

Choji deu de ombros e abriu caminho até a mesa de comida onde fincou um morango com um palito e enfiou na boca da namorada. Eles fazem um casal bonito. Choji sempre foi muito zuado por ser gordo, mas depois que conseguiu sair com Ayume todos ficaram sem ação. E vendo agora o jeito que ele a trata – nunca o vi dar comida a alguém antes de abocanhar a maior parte – espero realmente que eles fiquem bem.

Muitos acham Ayume a garota mais bonitas do colégio. Realmente, ela é muito bonita. Mas acho Sakura-chan ainda mais bonita. Claro que muitos não tem coragem de dizer isso em voz alta por causa do namorado dela, Sasuke-teme. Eu sou o único que não tem medo dele. E porque teria? Eu sou mais alto, mais forte, mais bonito, mais inteligente...

Mas sem sombra de dúvida Hinata era a mais bela garota que já conheci. A pele alva, as bochechas sempre coradas, o cabelos azul escuro que caia até a cintura e a franja lisa que teimava em tentar encobrir os olhos cor de pérola. Suas feições sempre calmas e o sorriso sempre lindo e tímido.

Ela estava especialmente linda no dia em que disse que me amava. A gravata do uniforme a mão, alguns botões da blusa abertos para apaziguar o calor, os cabelos preso num rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça, a franja presa com alguns _tic-tac_s e uns fios soltos dos dois lados do rosto. Naquele dia, fui idiota demais para não reparar na beleza que ela escondia sob aquela normalidade toda. E mais idiota ainda por dispensá-la.

Naquela época eu ainda nutria um sentimento especial pela Sakura-chan. E tinha esperanças de ficar com ela. Mas não foi a mim que ela escolheu. E quando Sasuke me disse que estava namorando a rosadinha senti um aperto na garganta tão forte que fiquei aquela semana sem conversar com ambos.

Meus pensamentos naquela época foram todos tomados por Hinata. Matutava um jeito de pedir desculpas a ela por fazê-la sentir o que, agora, eu sentia, mesmo que involuntariamente. Mas desde o dia da declaração ela me evitava nos corredores. Até o dia em que eu a segurei pelos ombros e a obriguei a me ouvir. Disse que a entendia, que agora eu sentia a mesma dor que ela, que Sakura havia escolhido Sasuke, que agora estava sem amigos e sem namorada. Ela disse que ficaria tudo bem comigo, se desvencilhou das minhas mãos e foi embora. Não me disse nem ao menos um _tchau_ e não falou nem me olhou mais depois disso.

Minha primeira reação foi ira. Cheguei em casa chutando tudo que aparecia pelo caminho. Depois, revolta. Ela que sempre fora simpática e doce me tratou com uma frieza que doía o peito. Depois, reflexão. Talvez eu a tivesse magoado tanto que ela agora ela me odeia. Depois, indignação. Como alguém que diz que te ama começa a namorar Inuzuka Kiba, o cara mais chato da escola, duas semanas depois.

Hinata parecia feliz. Sempre sorria quando estava com Kiba e seus amigos. Sempre andavam juntos, mas ela se sentia constrangida em andar de mãos dadas. E o idiota do Kiba nem se importava em deixá-la envergonhada. Sempre a abraçava e beijava na frente de todos.

Durante um almoço notei que ambos não estavam na costumeira mesa, nem em nenhum lugar do refeitório. Resolvi dar uma volta pelo colégio. Antes tivesse continuado sentado em minha cadeira comendo e reclamando dos beijos longos e melados de Sasuke e Sakura – voltei a falar normalmente com eles. Havia percebido que gostava muito dos dois para perder a amizade por um motivo tão besta, mas nunca perdia a oportunidade de reclamar ou azucriná-los. - A cena que presenciei a seguir me fez sentir tão pesado que não consegui me mover para longe dali e de repente não sentia minha respiração nem meus batimentos cardíacos.

O casal estava num beijo tão intenso que até eu tive vontade de agarrar alguém. Hinata estava sentada em cima da mesa no fundo da sala com as pernas cruzadas e Kiba a sua frente, mas não encostado a seu corpo. Hinata o estagnava com uma das pequenas mãos em seu peito. Ainda que não fizesse nada de indecente, Hinata retribuía seu beijo calorosamente. Quando se afastaram, Kiba – ainda de costas para mim - apoiou a cabeça no ombro da menina e então eu entrei no campo de visão dela. Olhos de lua me encaravam com uma expressão que eu não conseguia distinguir. Ela respondia Kiba por monossílabos e não tirava os olhos de mim. Nem eu dela. Nem mesmo quando o Inuzuka começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço ela desviou os olhos de mim. Não vi nela uma expressão sequer de vingança ou provocação. Estávamos conectados de alguma forma e era tão intenso que todo o resto era segundo plano.

Naquela noite quando me deitei. Repassei várias vezes aquela cena em minha mente. Entretanto, com algumas modificações. Era eu quem Hinata beijava e era por mim que ela chamava entre os gemidos. Continuei maculando a imagem de menina inocente que ela tinha com meus pensamentos pervertidos até que acabei dormindo. E sonhei que daquela boca que eu tanto queria beijar saíram as três palavras que eu mais queria ouvir.

- Naruto... Ei baka, ta me ouvindo?

- Ahn Ino... O que é?

- Calma... Só queria saber se você viu a Hinata por ai?

Fiz que não com a cabeça e a loira a minha frente bufou. Shikamaru ao lado dela coçou a cabeça e murmurou um "complicado".

- Ela deve ter ido pra casa. – disse ele.

Ino não respondeu. Estava visivelmente aflita o que me fez ponderar sobre o que teria acontecido.

- Pergunte ao Kiba – eu disse o nome com um rosnado.

- Há – a loira deu uma risada forçada – duvido que ele saiba de alguma coisa. – indicou a pista de dança com a cabeça. E quando me virei para ver sobre o que ela estava falando vi o canalha atracado com uma garota da sala ao lado da nossa.

Fechei o punho com raiva. _O que aquele animal pensa que esta fazendo?!_ Abri caminho pelas pessoas que dançavam freneticamente e separei o casal com violência.

- O que foi, Naruto? – me perguntou com raiva.

Sem responder acertei um soco em seu rosto. Ele cambaleou e veio para cima de mim furioso. Ele não sabia porquê eu o tinha acertado, mas nem ligava, só queria uma boa briga.

Fui segurado pelos braços e ele pela cintura. Não olhei para ver quem havia me segurado, mas assim que ouvi a voz atrás de mim soube quem era.

- O que houve, dobe?

- Esse... Me larga, Sasuke... Eu vou quebrar a cara dele. Esse idiota está traindo a Hinata.

De repente vi Hinata abrir caminho pela multidão e nos encarar assustada.

- Kiba-kun, o que está acontecendo?

- Eu sei lá... Esse imbecil veio me batendo do nada.

Hinata olhou para mim interrogativa. Não consegui dizer nada, dizer o que eu vi seria humilhante demais. E, definitivamente, ela não merecia isso.

- Vocês dois vão já para fora – ouvi a voz masculina que eu reconheceria há quilômetros de distância. _Iruka-sensei. _Ouvi-o ralhar comigo tantas vezes que sua voz parecia presa em meu subconsciente toda vez que eu fazia algo errado. Mas agora ele estava ali em frente a mim com a face irritada e kakashi-sensei atrás dele, com uma expressão de tédio.

Kakashi-sensei me guiou para fora do ginásio enquanto Iruka-sensei empurrava Kiba pelos ombros, também para fora, mas afastado da gente. Sasuke e Sakura me acompanharam e Hinata foi atrás de Kiba. _Claro! _Por qual motivo não o acompanharia? Era namorada dele, afinal. Mais uma vez ela escolheu a ele e não a mim. Pôs-se a caminhar atrás dele e do sensei sem nem ao menos olhar para trás. Sem nem ao menos dirigir qualquer palavra a mim. Até uma bronca seria melhor que a indiferença dela. A menina que estava aos beijos com Kiba sumiu como fumaça quando a confusão começou.

- Ah Naruto... Você não consegue ficar sem arranjar confusão, seu idiota. – Sakura-chan me disse raivosa, mas num tom preocupado.

- Creio que ele possa se explicar. – kakashi-sensei falou mas ainda tinha a expressão de tédio.

Passei as mãos pela testa e pelo canto da boca, que agora tinha um pequeno machucado.

- O Kiba estava com outra garota na festa.

- O quê?! Mas ele não estava namorando a Hinata?

- Pois é. – disse dolorido.

- Eles pareciam tão bem...

- Pois é.

Por quanto tempo Sakura-chan me torturaria com aquelas perguntas? Ter que admitir tudo isso era ruim demais para mim. Nunca havia conversado com meus amigos sobre Hinata. Guardava-a somente para meus pensamentos. Então não tinha como eles saberem que agi por impulso. Por ciúmes, talvez.

- Mas... Naruto, isso é entre Hinata e Kiba. Você não devia se meter dessa maneira. – dessa vez foi Kakashi quem falou.

- Ahh eu sei. Mas eu perdi a cabeça. Não é justo com ela.

- Entendo. Mas se arrumar confusão de novo vou ter que mandá-lo para casa...

- Hai, hai. – cortei-o – Agora podem ir. Não vou fazer nada, juro – emendei quando vi as caretas de dúvida deles.

- Não vamos te deixar sozinho. – disse Sakura exasperada.

- Não é nada que eu não esteja acostumado, Sakura-chan.

De repente percebi que não deveria ter dito aquilo. Pude ver um surto de lágrimas se formando em suas pestanas, mas ela rapidamente disfarçou passando as mãos pelos olhos. E dando um sorriso constrangido. Talvez ela ainda se sinta culpada por não corresponder meus sentimentos. Até o _teme_ olhou para baixo, com uma sombra de culpa passando por sua expressão.

Eles saíram dizendo que dariam uma volta, mas voltariam para me fazer companhia. Aceitei, caso contrário eles ainda estariam aqui me torrando a paciência. E mesmo na companhia deles eu me sentira solitário.

Não era novidade para mim me sentir solitário. Não tinha pais e, até conhecer Sasuke e Sakura, não tinha amigos. Apesar de ser barulhento e confiante, eu me sentia incompleto. E apesar de ser burro e repetente, sempre tentei dar o melhor de mim, embora isso não tenha feito muita diferença, no fim. E mesmo agora que fui morar com meu padrinho sinto... como se algo estivesse faltando.

Não era para eu estar aqui me deprimindo. Não era hora para isso. Eu devia estar lá dentro rindo e dançando. Estiquei as pernas e braços e me preparava para levantar quando ouvi uma voz baixa me chamar. Virei-me e vi uma bela moça olhando para o chão e com as mãos entrelaçadas em frente ao corpo.

- Hinata... – Não consegui evitar sorrir.

- Eu... Queria agradecer o que fez por mim. – me disse num fio de voz e sentou-se ao meu lado.

Então ela sabia. Sabia que Inuzuka estava com outra. Talvez isso magoasse mais que admitir que ela sofria por outro, não por mim. Talvez isso magoasse mais do que ser evitado por ela. Talvez doesse mais que não ser correspondido por ela. Pensar sobre isso me vontade de socar novamente aquele _cachorro_.

- Kiba-kun e eu terminamos há uns dias. Eu disse a ele que podia vir a festa com quem ele quisesse. Achei melhor terminar antes que isso estragasse nossa amizade. Não daria certo de qualquer forma.

De repente me senti um idiota.

- Me desculpe... Eu não sabia...

Ela sacudiu a cabeça dizendo para não me preocupar. Ficamos em silêncio um instante antes dela voltar a falar, ainda sem olhar para mim.

- Por que... Bateu nele, Naruto-kun?

Olhei- a com minha visão periférica. Aquela havia sido uma pergunta estranha e óbvia.

- Porque... Pensei que ele estava traindo você. Não era justo.

Aquela havia sido uma pergunta estranha e óbvia. _Por que estava com ciúmes_.

- Entendo. – Ela pareceu decepcionada.

Aquela havia sido uma pergunta estranha e óbvia. _Porque queria machucá-lo por tirá-la de mim_.

Ela levantou e agradeceu com uma reverência. Deu-me as costas e pôs-se a andar equilibrando-se habilmente no salto alto que usava.

Antes de perceber que eu havia levantado eu percebi que a segurava pelo braço.

Aquela havia sido uma pergunta estranha e óbvia. _Porque eu a amava._

- Me desculpe. – pedi sem me referi a nada especificamente.

Ela se virou para mim e me encarou confusa. Esperei por uma resposta ou uma pergunta, mas ela nada disse.

Pressionei meus lábios aos dela com força. Não sabia o que fazer. Só queria arranjar uma forma dela não ir embora. Tentei pedir a ela que ficasse, mas as palavras não saíram.

Senti-a me empurrar com as pequenas mãos e uma ardência na face direita. Quando a olhei ela ainda tinha a mão levantada pelo tapa que havia me dado.

- O-o que pensa que está fazendo? – me disse trêmula.

Segurei-a pelos ombros, mas ela ainda se debatia e dava fracos socos em meu peito e minhas costas.

- Me solta, Naruto. – sua voz era suplicante – Está me machucando.

- Fica comigo, Hinata.

Tentei beijá-la novamente, mas ela virou o rosto.

- Por favor, Naruto-kun. Eu... Eu não quero ser magoada de novo.

Ela se soltou a andou alguns passos para trás, se afastando de mim. E me olhou num misto de tristeza e indignação.

- Hinata... Espera.

Tarde de mais. Ela já havia me dado as costas e entrado correndo para o ginásio. Deixando-me para trás aflito.

- Ow... Que fora.- ouvi Sasuke-teme dizer saindo da escuridão e entrando na área iluminada pela luz das lâmpadas de enfeite.

- Sasuke... – repreendeu-o Sakura-chan. – Desculpe Naruto, ouvimos o final da sua conversa sem querer.

Dei de ombros encarando o nada a minha frente.

- Hinata é uma boa menina. – me virei e vi que ela sorria – Naruto, é realmente verdade o que você disse, certo?

Assenti, achando uma afronta ela duvidar de minhas palavras. O sorriso da rosadinha aumentou e ela deu uma piscadela antes de começar a falar.

- Você só tem que provar que realmente está apaixonado por ela.

- Como eu faço isso?

- Pense em algo que ela goste, cabeça-oca.

Pensei por um momento, buscando na memória algumas cenas de filmes românticos que possam me dar alguma idéia.

- Já sei. Vou pegar o microfone e dizer para todo mundo que eu a...

- Não! – Sakura me cortou exasperada – Ela é discreta, imbecil, assim vai assustá-la.

- Já pensou em escrever o que você sente, dobe?

- Como assim? – me virei interrogativo para meu amigo Uchiha. Ele revirou os olhos e tirou um papel amassado e uma caneta do bolso. _Que tipo de idiota carrega essas coisas no bolso?!_ Não tive tempo nem de dizer nada, ele enfiou os dois objetos na minha mão e murmurou um "se vira".

Sakura sorriu e saiu empurrando o namorado pelas costas dizendo que era melhor me deixar sozinho com meus pensamentos.

Desamassei o pedaço de papel o máximo que consegui e perdi um bom tempo girando a caneta em minha mão. Depois de pensar bastante, me levantei e caminhei até a entrada do ginásio. Durante o caminho arranquei uma rosa branca da decoração com cuidado.

Parei na soleira da enorme porta procurando pela pequena Hyuuga. Encontrei-a a um canto, longe da pista de dança e do palco onde estava o DJ. Estava de costas para mim e de frente para a pista.

Quando cheguei próximo a ela, tampei-lhe os olhos com as mãos. Nem precisei falar nada. Ela disse meu nome numa voz cansada.

- É, sou eu. Acertou... hehe... como soube?

- Senti seu perfume...

Ela se virou para mim e minhas mãos penderam para o lado do corpo.

- Naruto-kun, por favor...

Antes que ela pudesse terminar eu lhe estendi a rosa que trazia enfiada pelo cabo no bolso da minha calça.

- Por favor, não diga nada. – pedi.

Ela pendeu a cabeça para um lado e me olhou desconfiada, mas deixou uma brecha para que eu continuasse.

- Uhum – limpei a garganta, abri o papel que carregava no outro bolso e comecei a ler – Não te dou uma rosa, pois é cheia de espinho, mas te dou meu coração cheio de amor e carinho... Isso não faz sentido. Eu te dei uma rosa, né?!... Espere tem mais... Te amo mais que um, te amo mais que dois, te amo mais que feijão com arroz... Ah, que coisa estúpida...

Fiz uma bola com "lindo poema" que eu havia escrito e joguei no chão fazendo uma careta angustiada. Ela riu de leve e desceu o olhar antes de se concentrar em mim novamente.

- Desculpe, foi o máximo que eu consegui escrever. – eu pedi, envergonhado.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e fez um bico.

- Eu achei... – disse girando a cabeça para a direita, passando os olhos por aquele lado do ginásio, casualmente. – bonitinho.

Vi que ela sorria discretamente, mas um sorriso verdadeiro. Segurei-a pelo queixo e seus olhos se prenderam aos meus.

- Tem mais uma coisa que eu queria dizer... – eu comecei a falar lentamente – "Através das noites sem dormir e a cada dia interminável, Eu queria ouvir você dizer: eu lembro de você."

- Err... Naruto-kun, isso é a letra de uma música.

Assenti sorrindo o máximo que pude e aproximei meu rosto ao dela. Estávamos tão perto que eu podia sentir o calor que emanava dela e tinha certeza que eu estava igualmente corado. Sentia- a tremer sob meu toque e meu coração pulsar freneticamente no peito.

- Eu tinha que tentar, Hinata. Não sou lá um poeta muito bom.

Juntei nossos lábios novamente, mas dessa vez ela não me repelia. Nem correspondia. Hinata estava petrificada com as mãos escoradas em meus ombros.

Com uma mão em sua cintura, puxei-a mais para perto e beijei-lhe levemente a bochecha, a curva do maxilar, o canto da boca, o lábio inferior. Até que ela pareceu acordar de seu transe momentâneo e entreabrir os lábios, me dando passagem para explorar-lhe a boca com a minha língua.

De repente ela se afastou confusa e um pouco irritada, repreendendo a si mesma. Eu a olhei sem entender nada e vi que ela fazia um esforço sobrehumano para não chorar ou parecer abalada.

- Naruto-kun, eu realmente não sei o que você quer com tudo isso...

- Como não?! – agora eu que estava ficando sem paciência – O que você quer que eu faça? Me ajoelhe?

Ela apertou os olhos com os dedos e voltou-se para mim falando lentamente.

- Você lembra o que disse para mim? Você me disse que _nunca_ se apaixonaria por uma garota como eu. Você disse para eu não ter esperanças e para eu seguir minha vida normalmente, então, é isso o que eu estou tentando fazer.

De repente fui calado por minhas próprias palavras. _Que tipo de idiota falaria uma coisa dessas? _Bem, eu falei. E o arrependimento é tão amargo que nada mais tem gosto.

Não queria realmente ter dito isso, mesmo não estando apaixonado por ela na época, mas nunca fui bom com as palavras. E agora esse mal entendido me faz passar por um cara esnobe e sem coração que magoa meninas inocentes.

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer...

- Olha Naruto... Não torne as coisas mais difíceis para mim, por favor. Eu... Gostava de você de verdade e ainda... Bem... Podemos ser amigos, okay.

- Eu não vou conseguir ser só seu amigo. Que droga Hinata. Por que você não acredita em mim?

- Tenho que ir.

Antes que eu pudesse retrucar ou segurá-la, ela me deu as costas e praticamente correu para um grupo de meninas na ponta da pista de dança, onde todas me olhavam assustadoramente, principalmente Ino. A loira parecia que me mataria com os olhos se pudesse.

- Ow outro fora dobe.

- Sasuke... – repreendeu-o novamente Sakura-chan. – Desculpa Naruto, ouvimos sua conversa sem querer.

- Sei... – respondi sarcástico.

- Olha... Você foi muito insensível dizendo aquelas coisas para ela. Ela deveria estar sentindo um ódio mortal de você... Mas não está.

Eu a encarei perdido.

- Ela ainda gosta de você... Então, só não tente estragar as coisas nas próximas 48h, okay?

Olhei para Sasuke-teme e ele apenas deu de ombros.

Avisei aos dois que iria embora mais cedo e segui para casa pensativo.

_Eu realmente merecia uma garota como ela?_

Adormeci rapidamente tendo em mente que a veria na segunda-feira no colégio. Dessa vez ela não me evitaria já que é a minha dupla nas aulas de química, nas segundas e quartas.

Passei a maior parte do domingo dormindo e jogando vídeo-game. Durante o jantar tive que ouvir meu padrinho dizer como era bom com as mulheres e me dar várias dicas, todas elas inúteis e pervertidas.

Mais tarde um pouco entrei no Messenger e não a vi logada então desliguei o computador e fui tocar minha guitarra. Quando a peguei, ela escorregou das minhas mãos e caiu com tudo no meu pé.

Com o pé inchado, fui mancando tomar banho. Assim que liguei o chuveiro houve um estalo e faíscas caíram em mim, causando pequenas queimaduras em meus ombros e peito. As queimaduras eram mínimas e nem chegavam a doer, mas o susto que levei paga por tudo.

Depois de tomar banho frio e escorregar no tapete na hora de sair do chuveiro, fui novamente tentar tocar minha guitarra. Enquanto eu a afinava uma das cordas soltou e bateu em meu rosto.

Nessa noite tive um pesadelo onde eu me afogava e Hinata ria diabólica no alto de uma colina.

Os raios de sol passando pela janela de vidro ao lado de minha cama me acordaram. _Droga esqueci de fechar as cortinas de novo. _Resmunguei e troquei de posição várias vezes até finalmente abrir os olhos.

Olhei o relógio digital na mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama. 8h... _O quê?! 8h?! Estou atrasado droga._

Levantei-me num pulo e corria até a lavanderia para pegar meu uniforme. Voltei ao quarto ainda correndo e enfiei os primeiros livros que vi dentro da mochila. Desci para a cozinha saltando todos os degraus de uma só vez.

- Estou atrasado... Por que não me acordou ero-senin?!

- Achei que você já estivesse de pé. Eu sempre levantava nas primeiras horas do dia quando levava um pé na bunda. E estranhamente sonhava que eu me afogava enquanto a dita garota ria do alto de uma colina.

Ele pareceu pensativo e eu o encarei mal-humorado.

Fui até a cafeteira colocar o pó e água para eu poder beber um café rapidamente e correr para o colégio. Mas de repente a cafeteira pareceu possuída. Deu um estalo e "cuspiu" todo o pó de café no meu rosto.

Corri até o banheiro ainda ouvindo Jiraya, meu padrinho, contar como estranhamente tudo dava errado e como se tornava extremamente azarado quando levava um fora. _Que coisa estúpida!_

Passei pela porta mal conseguindo me despedir, pois tinha uma torrada pendendo na boca. Peguei minha bicicleta e comecei a pedalar o máximo que pude. Na metade do caminho, a corrente soltou e eu deixei a bicicleta escorada no muro da casa de um amigo.

Corri como nunca pensei que conseguiria, mas ainda sim cheguei tarde demais. O portão já havia sido fechado. O único jeito era fica esperando do lado de fora.

- Atrasado também colega? – ouvi uma voz feminina que eu não conhecia perguntar.

- Não. Eu gosto de ficar do lado de fora – respondi com sarcasmo.

- Ih hoje não parece um bom dia para você. Não me diga que levou um fora?!

Olhei-a com o canto dos olhos um pouco com medo. Talvez ela fosse médium ou alguma adivinha. Mas logo mudei minha expressão para mal-humorado quando vi o sorriso irônico que ela carregava nos lábios.

- Por que não escreve um cartaz e pendura para toda escola ver? – perguntei carrancudo.

- Calma colega. Toma para você se distrair – ela me empurrou a revista que trazia nas mãos.

Era uma daquelas revistas Teen para garotas. Folhei as páginas sem interesse até para no horóscopo.

_Libra. Hoje não será um dia muito bom. Tome cuidado com as coisas sobre sua cabeça e sob seus pés. Se você está pensando em se declarar para uma pessoa especial que foi afastada pela sua estupidez, esqueça. Mas se você tomou um fora recentemente e desde então você tenha andando um pouco azarado demais, não devia ter saído de casa, filho. Seja inteligente ao menos uma vez na vida._

- Que coisa inútil. – enrolei a revista com as mãos.

Logo o portão foi aberto e quando me virei para entrar bati a cabeça com força no mesmo. Cambaleei e cai de bunda no chão. A revista em minha mão abriu-se e pude ler algo que não havia visto antes.

_PS.: Tenha cuidado com armações de ferro._

Joguei a revista para o lado resmungando e caminhei para minha sala. Sentei-me no lugar de costume, na frente de Sasuke-teme, no fundo da sala. Sakura e Hinata eram CDFs demais para se juntar a nós na turma do fundão. Claro, sem contar que Hinata não queria me ver nem pintado de ouro.

Passei a maior parte das aulas conversando com Sasuke e Lee sobre coisas muito mais interessantes do que aquelas contas chatas que o professor passava no quadro.

- Ah fala sério! O goleiro deles é o melhor de todo campeonato. – disse Lee entre sussurros.

- De que adianta ter o melhor goleiro e os zagueiros ruins? – rebateu Sasuke.

- Os atacantes deles são muito velozes, mas nesse caso o ditado "a melhor defesa é o ataque" não funciona muito bem. Duvido muito que serão campeões. – completei.

- Vocês três ai atrás – a voz de Iruka-sensei soou fazendo-nos olhá-lo – já terminaram de resolver o exercício?

- Já – responderam Sasuke e Lee de imediato e eu os olhei assustado. _Traidores!_

- E você, Naruto?

- Bem, professor, eu queria poupar meus neurônios para mais tarde, sabe.

Todos na sala riram e ele me fuzilou com os olhos e me mandou ir ao quadro resolver a primeira questão.

Em frente ao quadro li a questão em voz alta.

_Dois trens viajam em sentidos opostos, um a 50km/h e outro a 70km/h, ambos com aceleração de 2m/s², quando são avisados para pararem. Haverá tempo de impedir a colisão?_

Refleti e me voltei para Iruka-sensei.

- Que tipo de mongol ficaria calculando esse troço inútil?! Não é mais simples ligar para os maquinistas e dizer "pula do trem que essa merda vai explodir".

Todos riram novamente. Virei-me um instante e vi que Hinata também ria, com a mão em frente a boca disfarçando o sorriso.

- Acho bom você começar a resolver isso porque vai valer um terço da sua nota.

- O quê?!

Encarei o professor atônito. Não fazia idéia de como começar a resolver isso e tinha de tomar o mínimo cuidado para não repetir o ano novamente.

Estava prestes a entrar em colapso quando o sinal bateu anunciando a hora do almoço.

- Turma liberada e depois do intervalo Naruto nos presenteará com a solução desse problema.

Iruka-sensei deu uma risadinha vitoriosa e eu continuei com minha cara de paisagem. Sakura-chan se aproximou de mim e pôs uma das mãos em meu ombro.

- Presta atenção porque eu só vou explicar uma vez.

Eu a encarei como um perdido no deserto quando vê um Oasis ou um náufrago quando vê terra firme e a ergui pela cintura. Sasuke se juntou a nós com as mãos cruzada sobre o peito e a cara amarrada.

- Ele se vira, Sakura.

- Sabe muito bem que é ele idiota, Sasuke-kun. Guarda um lugar na mesa para mim, não vou demorar, prometo. – beijou o namorado nos lábios e voltou-se para mim começando a me explicar o problema.

Logo estava sozinho na sala resolvendo a questão em meu caderno. Depois da pequena explicação que tive foi bem mais fácil de entender.

Saí da sala correndo, pois havia passado mais da metade da hora do almoço fazendo o exercício e se não corresse não daria tempo de comer. Tropecei em meus próprios pés, mas consegui me equilibrar.

Chegando ao refeitório fui recebido por uma caixinha de suco na cabeça. Algum retardado havia começado uma guerra de comida, então era impossível saber quem havia me acertado.

Tsunade, a diretora, irrompeu pela perto e deu um de seus sonoros "Quietos!". E depois de nos chamar de animais, mandou-nos formar fila para pegar o que sobrou do almoço.

Com a blusa molhada pelo suco fui par a fila. Era um dos últimos e kiba estava a minha frente. Logo ele.

- Foi mal pelo soco, cara. – eu disse, fazendo política de boa vizinhança.

- Estamos quites. Eu também te acertei. – respondeu ele dando de ombros. - Hinata e eu terminamos.

- Eu sei. Ela me contou...

- Mas isso não significa que vou deixar você fazer o que quiser com ela.

- Por que, diabos, todos acham que eu quero ferir os sentimentos dela? Eu tô afim dela de verdade.

- Não me convenceu. – ele pegou a pequena bandeja que a servente lhe entregava e cravou os olhos castanhos em mim – Eu vou espreitar você como um gavião – apontou dois dedos para os próprios olhos e depois para mim – Estarei de olho em você e se fizer algo de errado vai se ver comigo.

Ta legal, isso foi muito esquisito. Esquisito até para Inuzuka Kiba, que já era estranho o bastante naturalmente.

Parei de olhá-lo sentar-se e mesa e me voltei para a servente do refeitório quando vi que ela não estava ali e em seu lugar estava uma placa escrito "fechado".

- Oe!!! Cadê minha comida? Oeeee... Ô tia da cantina.

- O que foi garoto chato? – ela apareceu irritada.

- Eu quero comer, dattebayo.

- Não saber ler, não? Está fechado, imbecil.

- Mas... Eu estou faminto.

- Que pena. – ela disse sarcástica e sumiu novamente.

Resmungando fui até o banheiro passar uma água na blusa suja de suco para não manchar. No caminho tropecei no pé de Kiba, mas consegui me equilibrar novamente. Ele tinha um sorrisinho debochado nos lábios e deu de ombros quando foi repreendido por Hinata.

Voltando à sala de aula resolvi o problema rapidamente e Iruka-sensei pareceu satisfeito. Depois de uma aula cansativa de física, fomos para o laboratório de química. Para mim a chatice seria a mesma, mas pelo menos Hinata seria a minha dupla.

Chegando ao laboratório bati a mão com força numa mesa, que eu havia percebido tarde demais que estava ali. A colisão foi tão forte que meu dedo mindinho ficou inchado e mal conseguia mexer a mão. Xingando bastante fui me colocar ao lado de Hinata quando vi que meu lugar já estava ocupado. E era a mesma menina da revista hoje de manhã.

- Ei, dá o fora do meu lugar.

- Desculpe-me, mas agora esse lugar é meu.

- A senhorita Zuzumi está em adaptação em nossa aula de química. – o prefessor de química veio ver a pequena confusão que estava arrumando - Por isso pensei que seria melhor ela sentar-se com a senhorita Hinata, que é uma ótima aluna.

Hinata sorriu envergonhada e a garota ao lado me deu um sorriso debochado e me mostrou a língua antes de puxar assunto com a _minha_ parceira.

Sentei-me ao lado de Shino ainda mais mal-humorado.

O professor passou algumas instruções no quadro negro e logo todos começaram seus próprios experimentos. Menos eu, que estava completamente perdido.

- Naruto, faça isso logo ou o professor vai tirar o pouco ponto que você tem.

- Sakura-chan – murmurei para ela, que estava sentada com Sasuke atrás de mim – eu não sei o que fazer.

- Pega o sulfato de magnésio e mistura com a água. Mas cuidado com o amoníaco ai do lado, não é pra mexer nele.

- O quê?! Que diabos é isso?

Ela se calou e voltou para seu Becker quando o professor nos lançou um olhar irritado.

- Ei Shino o que eu faço?

- Mistura sulfato de magnésio com a água.

- Eu não sei nada disso. Hinata fazia tudo sozinha.

Novamente o professor repreendeu-nos e então Shino se calou.

Sem saber o que estava fazendo destampei e virei um vidrinho escuro inteiro em um dos dois Beckers que estavam na minha frente – o qual eu havia escolhido por "cara ou coroa". O cheiro subiu por minhas narinas muito rápido, dando-me um enjôo instantâneo.

Ainda atordoado fui puxado pelo professor e jogado no chuveiro de emergência. A água gelada me arrepiou dos pés a cabeça e eu saí de lá tremendo e um pouco zonzo.

- Naruto, sente-se.

Não dei atenção ao professor e sai da sala tentando correr, mas tropeçando em meus próprios pés. E dessa vez caí com tudo no chão. Ouvi risadas por todo o lugar, mas não dei atenção. Continuava de cara no chão sem forças para me levantar até que senti duas pequenas mãos fazendo esforço para me erguer.

- Vem Naruto-kun. Vamos até a enfermaria.

- Hinata...

Fiquei de pé ainda vendo as coisas a minha frente embaçarem e tomar proporções esquisitas. Estava com as pernas moles demais para andar, mas ainda sim fazia de tudo para não jogar meu peso sobre a pequena que me escorava.

- Acho que sua pressão está abaixando - me disse ela preocupada – vou trazer algo para você comer.

Hinata me beijava calmamente enquanto enrolava alguns de meus fios loiros entre os dedos. Eu tinha a mão em sua cintura e murmurava algo que nem eu mesmo entendia entre os beijos. Tudo parecia perfeito até eu perceber que eu estava babando... e sonhando acordado.

Fui acordado de meu transe pelo barulho da porta sendo aberta pela minha futura, se Deus quiser, namorada. Ela me estendeu uma maça, um suco de caixinha e alguns biscoitos.

- Isso foi tudo o que eu consegui. – me disse ela corada.

Eu sorri e aceitei de bom grado o que ela me oferecia. Estava mesmo com fome.

Depois de um tempo a enfermeira mediu a minha pressão e me liberou. Já estava me sentindo bem melhor, mas não queria voltar para o laboratório. O cheiro de lá acabaria me enjoando novamente.

- Vamos depressa para pegar o final da aula. – disse-me a menina.

Eu meneei a cabeça preguiçosamente e a encarei com um olhar brincalhão.

- Vamos matar aula.

- O quê?! – ela quase pulou de susto – n-não podemos... se o professor falar algo de importante.

- Não esquenta. Depois a gente pega as anotações de alguém.

- M-mas... se nos pegarem.

Eu ri, me divertindo ainda mais com a preocupação dela.

- Não me diga que está com medo, Hyuuga Hinata.

- Não, eu só... nunca fiz isso antes.

- Então eu vou desvirginar você.

Passei meus braços por seus ombros e fiz menção de começar a andar, mas percebi que ela estava imóvel com uma expressão próxima ao pânico. Ela estava mais pálida que o de costume e a boca um pouco aberta. Perguntei-me se, agora, era ela que estava com a pressão baixa.

De repente ela arregalou os olhos e corou violentamente. Repassei a conversa mentalmente para ver se eu tinha dito algo de errado, coçando a nuca.

Já que ela não se movimentava eu comecei a andar puxando-a de leve. Ela me seguia ainda tendo o pulso fortemente preso pela minha mão e olhando tensa por todas as direções. Eu sentia meu coração vibrar pela proximidade dela e minha mão se aquecer e suar no ponto em que minha pele encostava a dela.

Chegamos até o terraço da escola. O segundo lugar na cidade onde eu gostava de sentar para refletir. O primeiro era o mirante no canto sul da cidade, neste tenho uma melhor vista panorâmica da cidade.

Sentamos e ficamos em silêncio. Não poderia estragar esse momento com meu falatório inútil. Fechei os olhos e apenas sentia a brisa bateu em meu rosto e pele exposta, gelando-as. Enquanto algumas frases soltas passavam e repassavam por minha mente, eu batia os pés no chão à procura de um ritmo.

De repente uma luz se acendeu em meu consciente e eu comecei a gargalhar loucamente assustando ainda mais minha parceira de fuga, que sempre se manteve em alerta desde que saímos pela porta da enfermaria.

- O que houve, Naruto-kun?

Eu a olhei diretamente e então comecei a gargalhar ainda mais.

- O que é tão engraçado? – perguntou ela deslocada.

- v-você.

- Eu? O que é tão engraçado? – ele repetiu numa voz ofendida.

Ergui-a pela cintura e selei nossos lábios num beijo rápido. E sumi com mais rapidez ainda, passando correndo pelos corredores e atropelando inocentes que caminhavam cansados para fora da prisão escolar onde estávamos.

Achei minha rosadinha preferida juntando o próprio material no laboratório de química e se preparando para vestir a jaqueta. Arrastei-a para fora sob seus protestos e quando a empurrei para a sala de música vazia recebi um murro bem forte no maxilar como recompensa.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, baka?

- Preciso de você agora.

Disse a encarando e imediatamente ela desfez a cara de irritação que tinha e se aproximou de mim lentamente...

Despedimo-nos em frente a sala vazia quase quinze minutos depois, voltei ao laboratório e vi que somente meu material continuava no local. Nem sinal de Sasuke-teme.

Fui para casa sem tropeçar e sem sofrer qualquer tipo de acidente. Isso era um bom sinal em vista do dia desastroso que eu tive hoje. Assim que cheguei acenei para Jiraya e subi para o meu quarto, onde fiquei até dar a hora de eu me arrumar para encontrar o pessoal na cafeteria.

Vesti minha camiseta grafite de capuz e meu jeans velho. Calcei meu tênis de couro branco e coloquei meu óculos escuro Rayban falsificado by camelô. Meu cabelo não tinha jeito, era sempre arrepiado por mais que eu tentasse alinhá-lo. Não ser porque perco meu tempo dizendo isso. Eu gosto dele arrepiado mesmo.

Voltemos para a noite em que minha sorte começou a mudar.

Saí para a rua com as mãos no bolso frontal da camiseta e Gabrielle, minha guitarra, nas costas. Quando cheguei Juugo fazia solos na bateria e Sakura fazia exercícios com a voz. Olhei para os cantos a procura de um moreno irritante, mas não o vi. Encarei minha amiga confuso e ela apenas deu de ombro.

O teme era baixista e, junto a mim, o idealizador da nossa banda ainda sem nome. Sakura-chan era vizinha do teme e, inicialmente fazia aula de canto lírico, então foi fácil achar uma vocalista. Depois disso ela se rendeu ao rock e indicou Juugo para a batera.

É bastante comum nas bandas de hoje o guitarrista ser presença marcante no palco e premiado com a maior parte dos suspiros das garotas. Mas não aqui, na banda ainda sem nome. Sasuke poderia ser até o _rodie_ da banda que mesmo assim seria mais idolatrado do que eu. As meninas se descabelam por ele e acho que a maioria nem sabe o meu nome.

Claro que ainda somos a banda sem nome que faz ensaios abertos toda segunda na cafeteria do bairro. Quem sabe as coisas mudem quando nos tornarmos famosos.

O relógio bateu 8h e Sasuke chegou quase no mesmo instante. Tocamos canções antigas nacionais e internacionais bastante conhecidas enquanto amigos e clientes chegavam.

No intervalo de quinze minutos que sempre fazíamos, Sasuke convocou uma reunião de emergência e tirou do bolso um daqueles CDs pequenos e colocou no rádio.

- Sakura me mostrou a música de vocês. – disse ele animado olhando para mim.

- Correção... a música do Naruto.

- Sakura-chan era segredo – eu falei fazendo a cara mais ofendida que consegui.

Ela deu de ombros e nesse exato momento minha voz de taquara rachada soou atrás do aparelho de som. Eu cocei a nuca.

- Então o que acharam? – perguntei ansioso quando minha parou de soar pelo rádio.

- Não me diga que foi você quem escreveu isso? – Juugo me encarou abismado e começou a gargalhar.

Assenti, sentindo todos os olhares vidrados em mim. Senti-me desconfortavelmente transparente, como se minha alma e segredos estivessem expostos.

- E eu que pensei que na sua cabeça não tinha nada que prestasse...

- Idem...

- Idem...

Eu sabia que era uma brincadeira dos três, mas não conseguia rir. Estava tenso demais para isso.

- Isso... quer dizer que gostaram?

Todos os três assentiram e eu pude respirar mais aliviado.

- Eu disse que era boa, não disse? – Sakura-chan se dirigiu a mim já se preparando para levantar.

- Então, dobe, preparado? – o teme me estendeu um violão que havia trago e esticou os braços, alongando os músculos. – Vai ser a primeira música que vamos tocar quando voltarmos.

De repente senti meu coração dar uma batida forte no peito e então não o senti bater novamente. Se não fosse improvável podia jurar que senti minha alma saindo e voltando ao corpo pelo susto. Essa era uma brincadeira muito da sem graça.

- C-como?

- Você vai tocar a música no violão e vai cantar também, entendeu – Sasuke disse lentamente como quem fala com um deficiente auditivo.

- M-mas eu... a cantora aqui é a Sakura-chan.

- É justo Naruto. Você fez tudo praticamente sozinho.

- Mas... Você me ajudou.

- Em quase nada... Além do mais a pessoa que te inspirou a escrever essa música adoraria ouvi-la da sua boca.

- Calma, galera. Muita hora nessa calma. – Juugo se manifestou, deixando de lado a bateria imaginária que tocava – Naruto tem razão. A voz dele é péssima, parece minha avó com dor de barriga.

- Obrigado Juugo – disse irônico e ele gargalhou novamente. – Sakura-chan?

Ela revirou os olhos e bufou.

- Tudo bem, eu canto.

Estávamos quase saindo quando eu estanquei na porta, fazendo todos bateram uns nos outros num efeito dominó.

- Se a Hinata não vier? – perguntei ao nada sobressaltado.

- Relaxa dobe, ela sempre vem.

- Bom, ela parou de vir quando o imbecil aqui – Sakura me indicou com a cabeça – deu um toco nela. Mas... relaxa Naruto. Ela virá.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

Ela sorriu largamente e piscou para mim. Eu iria repetir a pergunta ainda mais ansioso quando Juugo me ergue pela gola da camisa – nesse momento o fato dele ter duas vezes a minha altura e a minha largura me incomodou bastante.

- Vira homem Naruto. – ouvi-o ressoar enquanto eu era arremessado para o palco.

Tocamos minha música e a aceitação foi melhor do que eu esperava. Todos aplaudiram e alguns aplaudiram de pé – sempre pode se contar com os amigos facilmente compráveis para isso.

Meus olhos rodaram por todo salão a procura de uma figura que faria meu coração saltitar, mas não a encontrei. Não vi a menina dos olhos perolados.

Sakura também pareceu bastante surpresa quanto a isso. Ela podia jurar que Hinata viria ao ensaio.

Tocamos mais uma, duas, três músicas e nada da Hyuuga aparecer. Eu já estava sem esperança quando tocamos a última música. Estava triste, mas isso não me impediu de agir com a minha costumeira animação.

Despedimo-nos em frente a cafeteria e comecei a seguir meu solitário caminho. Andava devagar e quase fui atropelado por um carro que ultrapassou o sinal vermelho.

Ouvi alguém me chamar e me virei vendo longos cabelos balançarem enquanto a menina corria ao meu encontro.

- Hinata, não pensei que veria você hoje.

Ela fez um sinal para que eu esperasse e pôs a mão no peito e subia e descia fortemente. Ela apoio as mãos nos joelhos procurando acalmar a respiração.

Depois de ofegar, ela me encarou alguns segundos e desceu o olhar envergonha.

- O que queria falar comigo? – Incentivei-a.

- E-eu... não... s-sei exatamente.

Encarei o céu escuro sobre nossas cabeças confuso e com receio de abrir a boca e estragar esse momento. Como eu sempre fazia.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto ela parecia organizar os pensamentos.

- Sakura-san me procurou hoje mais cedo e nós conversamos um pouco.

- E? – incentivei-a novamente.

- Ela disse como têm sido difíceis esses dias para você. Talvez até mais que para mim... Eu sei que eu tenho sido uma cabeça-dura, mas, entenda, eu tinha receio de você estar apenas brincando com meus sentimentos.

- Eu jamais faria isso. – eu disse exasperado.

- Sim, mas eu também tinha medo de você me usar para esquecer a Sakura-san. Eu não quero ser tapa-buraco de ninguém.

Segurei-a pelos ombros com urgência. Tinha que fazê-la entender a verdade.

- Eu sei que eu disse coisas horríveis, mas eu me expressei mal. Eu disse para você não ter esperanças, mas só um louco não se apaixonaria por você. Eu errei Hinata, mas você não acha que eu já tive castigo o suficiente?!

Ela ficou rubra, de um jeito que eu nem sabia que alguém poderia ficar.

- Está doente? – coloquei a mão em sua testa, preocupado. _Isso é hora de ficar doente?_

- Não, não – ela sacudiu a cabeça veemente.

Ela respirou fundo e abriu a boca algumas vezes. Esperei para que ela começasse a falar novamente, o que não demorou muito.

- Sakura-san me deu uma cópia do cd mais cedo e pediu que eu ouvisse assim que chegasse em casa, mas é tanta coisa na minha cabeça que eu acabei esquecendo. – ela alternava os olhares entre meu rosto, o chão e a algo as minhas costas.

- Ahn... – resmunguei não entendendo onde ela queria chegar.

- Bem, eu... acabei achando o cd a pouco tempo... e, bem, eu ouvi sua música.

- Ah claro, você veio falar da música – eu disse desapontado. – o que achou?

No fundo tinha esperança dela ter vindo a mim por outro motivo... Aceitar ser minha namorada seria um bom motivo.

- É v-verdade que... que você escreveu para m-mim? – ela perguntou receosa.

Assenti e segurei sua mão trêmula.

- Na verdade a música foi _sua_. – ela me encarou sem entender e eu prossegui: - Quando fomos ao terraço do colégio hoje a tarde e eu observei você encarar o nada silenciosamente e as palavras surgiram na minha mente como mágica. Isso é um feito e tanto para mim. Você se lembra do poema que eu tentei escrever, não é?

Vi seu rosto se iluminar num sorriso contido.

- Foi bonitinho, já disse – ela retificou meiga.

Então era isso. Assunto encerrado. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo e isso estava começando a me incomodar. Tentei achar um assunto para tagarelar, igual eu sempre fazia, mas não consegui. Queria arranjar um pretexto para ficar mais tempo com ela, mas minha cabeça estava vazia de pensamentos.

- Acho que você conseguiu a resposta que queria né?! – cocei a cabeça, sem jeito.

Hinata entrelaçou as próprias mãos em frente ao corpo, respirou fundo e disse num fôlego só:

- Eu sei que eu fugi de você esse tempo todo. Mas euaindagostodevoce.

- Nani 'ttebayo?

- Eu... a-ainda gosto de você.

Senti meu coração pulsar tanto que parecia que cada parte do meu corpo tinha um coração próprio, todos batendo em sincronia. Meu sorriso se abriu involuntariamente e nada que eu pensasse em fazer o diminuiria. Repeti a frase dela mentalmente várias vezes para ter certeza de que não era um sonho.

- Me belisca. Acho que estou sonhando... Itaiii Hinata foi só um modo de falar...

Ela fez uma cara de falsa inocência, pediu desculpas com o riso mal escondido sob os lábios e se justificou dizendo que eu havia pedido. Novamente minha boca – que penso ter vida própria – se abriu sem meu comando, mostrando-lhe meus dentes.

- Quem vive de passado é museu... é, eu sei, é meio clichê né?! hehe. – acrescentei quando a vi revirar os olhos – mas... vamos começar aqui e agora e esquecer o passado.

Ela assentiu.

- Hyuuga Hinata, aceita este humilde bobo-alegre para amar, apertar e tê-lo grudado a você todos os dias da sua vida até que se canse dele? – eu disse solenemente fazendo a cara mais séria que consegui, apesar de minha boca – ela novamente – me pregar peças repuxando meus lábios involuntariamente num sorriso.

- Aceito. – ela respondeu e eu a ergui pela cintura, segurando acima do chão por vários minutos enquanto eu acariciava a língua de Hinata com a minha.

Hinata direcionava uma das mãos a minha nuca enquanto dávamos selinhos para finalizar nosso primeiro beijo como namorados oficialmente – não totalmente, mas enfim...

Tudo parecia tão perfeito no momento que eu temia que pudesse ser um sonho. Ou então uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Segurei minha pequena mais próxima a mim, já não havia espaço entre nossos corpos. Escorei-a em meu peito, Hinata parecia prestes a desmaiar.

- Ow... que beijão. – ouvi a voz de Sasuke-teme próxima a nós. Começo a achar que eles surgem do chão...

- Sasuke... – repreendeu- novamente (novamente!) Sakura-chan – Desculpe Naruto ouvimos sem querer a sua conversa.

- Vocês dois estão me seguindo é?

- Bem, vimos Hinata vindo para cá e você é bastante idiota para estragar as coisas... – explicou-se Sakura.

Bufei e antes que eu pudesse expulsá-los nada educadamente, a rosadinha saiu puxando o namorado pelo pulso até sumir de nossas vistas.

Quando olhei Hinata ela ainda estava corada.

- Naruto-kun, canta para mim?

Acompanhei-a até a casa improvisando na guitarra e entoando a música que escrevi num surto de criatividade e que eu me orgulhava muito.

"_Siga-me  
Baby, eu não quero deixar você partir sem acreditar em mim  
E eu sempre deixei você livre por todos esses anos passados  
Mas você não sabia o quanto eu queria acreditar em você_

Eu estava ficando em seus ombros trêmulos  
Como na brisa mais fria do verão  
Por enquanto eu me pergunto  
Por que nos estamos aqui  
Procurando por uma linha entre amor e amigos  
Nós estávamos nos perdendo novamente

Eu estava em pé na esquina da rua  
Assistindo as rodas girarem livres  
Esperando para voltar com os meus pés  
Estudando uma linha entre a noite e o dia  
Eu estarei me perdendo novamente"

_* __**Follow me – Beck**_

- Estou fazendo uma serenata para minha namorada, algum problema? – eu repetia para todos que passavam nos olhando torto pela rua. Hinata as vezes me repreendia, as vezes dava de ombros e outras vezes apenas ria.

Quando chegamos em frente ao portão de sua casa, neji, seu primo, uma mini-hinata morena e um senhor imponente, que eu deduzir ser o pai dela já estavam esperando. E aflitos, por sinal.

- Nee-san, sua doida. Você saiu desembestada de casa de repente...

- Desculpe, irmã.

A menininha passou o olhar por mim desinteressadamente e voltou a falar com a irmã. Não consegui prestar atenção na conversa, pois estava sendo fuzilado por dois pares de olhos cor de pérola.

Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo arrepiado e decidi quebrar o gelo:

- E ae sogrão. Como eu faço pra namorar em casa?

Você ai, leitor de meus relatos, deve ter percebido que não foi uma idéia muito inteligente. Pois é, eu percebi tarde demais. Nesse exato momento me encontro a duas quadras de distância com os pulmões quase pulando para fora de tanto correr. E claro, você ai, sentado confortavelmente em sua cadeira – ou cama ou qualquer lugar onde você esteja – e em frente ao computador deve estar tentando mentalizar a imagem de minha pessoa correndo como um louco, pois bem, tente imaginar essa cena duas vezes pior e saberá o quanto eu corri – e tropecei – e estou correndo o risco de ter uma parada respiratória.

Senti meu celular vibrar no bolso e quando o peguei vi que era uma mensagem.

_Boa noite, namorado._

Respondi:

_Boa noite, namorada.._

Se você já esteve apaixonado como eu estou agora pode saber o quanto essa singela mensagem me alegrou e me fez chegar a casa arrombando a porta e gritar para meu padrinho – sim, gritar - o que havia acontecido.

Hoje dormiria tranqüilo. Não sei se sonharia com ela, mas com certeza acordaria pensando nela. Agora me sentia feliz e completo. Não posso dizer até quando isso vai durar ou se vamos ficar juntos muito tempo ainda, mas posso afirmar que vou fazer de tudo para nosso sonho durar.

Não existe perfeição. Mas não consigo encontrar outra palavra para ilustrar nossa relação nesse momento. Talvez seja adequado chamá-la de minha perfeição. Minha Hinata. Meu pedaço da felicidade.

E tudo ficará bem. Agora sim estou rodeado de pessoas que me amam.

Vocês sabiam desde o início que nós ficaríamos juntos, certo? _Espertinhos._

---

Ah claro! Agradeceria se deixassem reviews. Conheço uma pessoa que ficará feliz em lê-las.


End file.
